Sampera
by qianshee
Summary: UA – Lors d'un voyage en Inde, la route de Harry croisa celle d'un charmeur de serpents qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre... et qui le fascina dès le premier regard.


**Salut à tous !**

 **J'ai écrit ceci suite à une nuit du FoF où le bien-aimé mot « serpent » est tombé. _Sampera_ signifie « charmeur de serpents » en hindi.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS se déroulant en Inde vous plaira ! Ce fut un texte agréable à écrire :D**

* * *

Harry avait toujours aimé voyager, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait dans le sang et qu'il pratiquait depuis tout petit grâce à ses parents, comme lui avides de nouveaux horizons. Et quand il avait commencé à travailler, presque tout son argent était mis de côté dans ce but : découvrir d'autres pays, partir, s'évader dans des mondes étrangers. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir sur cette terre.

Ainsi, lorsque enfin il avait réuni le montant nécessaire, il lui avait fallu réfléchir à une destination. Le choix de l'Inde s'était vite imposé dans son esprit.

Il avait rapidement réservé son vol aller-retour, son hôtel et avait bloqué les dates auprès de son entreprise. Puis attendu avec impatience que le jour du départ sonne enfin.

Il avait hâte. Hâte de voir ce que ces fascinantes contrées avaient à lui montrer.

* * *

Le voyage se déroulait le plus normalement du monde. Il se levait à l'aurore et se couchait tard pour en voir un maximum et profiter le plus possible. Après tout, il n'était pas ici tout les jours, et la date de son avion se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Il sirotait un thé, assis à la terrasse d'une petite brasserie traditionnelle dans un petit village sympathique où la population était très accueillante quand tout à coup la foule se rassembla. Il fronça les sourcils, se redressa un peu pour voir ce qui pouvait ainsi les attirer mais ne put rien discerner les gens formaient un véritable bloc humain. Il se rassit et demanda au serveur ce dont il s'agissait. Dans un anglais approximatif, ce dernier répondit :

« C'est un jeune dresseur de serpents, Monsieur. Il vient ici une fois par semaine et est très apprécié par les gens. Mais il est un peu bizarre... il n'est pas comme les autres dresseurs de la région... »

Harry le remercia pour ses précisions, paya sa consommation et curieux, se rendit où tous étaient pour constater de ses propres yeux la personne qui les intéressait. Il poussa un peu en s'excusant et se retrouva bientôt en première ligne.

Et resta bouche-bée.

Une peau blanche et sans le moindre défaut, des cheveux presque de la même couleur attachés en une petite queue de cheval, des yeux métalliques d'un gris intense, effectivement cet homme détonnait avec la population locale. Mais il était habile avec les serpents, très habile. Sans hésiter, on pourrait même dire qu'il faisait corps avec eux.

Dans une danse sensuelle et orientale, il se mouvait contre les animaux qui ne cessaient d'onduler et de s'enrouler autour de son torse, de ses jambes, presque entièrement dénudés.

Harry le trouva magnifique, mais surtout sexy.

Soudain, le charmeur arrêta ses mouvements sensuels et posa ses yeux glacés sur lui. Juste sur lui. Il esquissa un sourire et siffla, presque comme ses serpents, dans un anglais parfait :

« Tu n'es pas d'ici. »

Trop étonné pour réagir avec intelligence, Harry hocha simplement la tête. Le garçon s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline en se léchant les lèvres.

« Viens avec moi. »

Tous l'applaudirent quand il le suivit et le spectacle continua, s'intensifia. Mais si on devait lui demander ce qui s'était exactement passé, il n'aurait su le dire ; comme drogué, il n'avait fait que subir ce qui lui arrivait. Accroché aux yeux, puis aux cheveux et enfin aux fesses moulées de ce charmant inconnu, les reptiles ne lui avaient plus fait peur et il s'était laissé pour de bon entraîner dans ce show hors du commun.

Pour ces gens, ce n'était que de l'art. Pour lui, c'était autre chose.

Seul dans son hôtel, il s'était acharné sur la connexion pourrie de son ordinateur pour trouver quelques informations sur ce personnage atypique. Et ça ne manqua pas. Même s'il ne dénicha aucun nom, le bougre était plutôt connu à travers le pays et comme lui, voyageait beaucoup, mais juste en son sein. Et d'après ce qu'il lisait, il serait encore là une semaine avant de migrer au nord. Comme lui.

Sauf que lui, ça serait définitif. Il était donc urgent de le retrouver pour lui parler. Il était fascinant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer des recherches, d'élaborer un plan d'attaque. Pendant la nuit, un mot avait été glissé sous sa porte signé « Le Charmeur de Serpents » lui donnant rendez-vous à midi dans un petit restaurant à quelques kilomètres de là.

Harry ne put que se presser pour ne pas arriver en retard.

« Trente-deux secondes, trente-trois... ah, te voilà enfin ! »

Harry, épuisé, se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de l'homme qui l'avait invité. Celui-ci était aujourd'hui habillé tout à fait décemment et ne brillait plus dans son regard cette étincelle tentatrice. Le brun en fut soulagé cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait plus eu de relations charnelles avec un homme et il avait plutôt du mal à résister à ce genre de chose. Surtout que son ex avait pour habitude de se mettre dans des poses aguicheuses comme les siennes pour lui plaire.

« J'ai remarqué ton regard sur moi hier, annonça le charmeur de but-en-blanc. On semble intéressé, on dirait. C'est mignon. »

Harry rosit un peu. Ainsi, il n'avait pas été très discret. Alors qu'il était prêt à se confondre en excuses gênées, quelque chose le rappela au plus important :

« J'ai fait des recherches sur vous sur internet hier soir...

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Et il y a quelque chose que je peine à comprendre, si vous voulez bien pardonner mon indiscrétion. Pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi, alors que la population est si foncée de peau, des cheveux et d'yeux j'arbore un teint si clair et maladif ? Ne t'inquiète pas, cette question m'a déjà été posée plusieurs fois, cela va de soi. Les gens sont tellement prévisibles – il semblait ennuyé – enfin, je vais tout de même te répondre. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas une sorte d'albinos mal fait, je suis tout simplement Anglais. Comme toi, je suppose. »

Ah. C'était juste ça. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Et pourquoi avoir choisi ce mode de vie original alors qu'une vie plus fastueuse et plus heureuse vous attendait en Angleterre ? demanda-t-il. Et surtout moins dangereuse... »

Le blond haussa doucement les épaules.

« Je suis né en Angleterre mais j'ai vécu ici toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais eu les moyens de quitter ce pays. Voilà pourquoi.

\- Oh, je suis désolé...

\- Il n'y a pas à l'être, le coupa le charmeur de serpents, je ne suis pas malheureux d'être ici. »

Harry sourit maladroitement. Malgré ses habits tout à fait normaux et son comportement bien moins libidineux que la veille, il restait tout de même un bien joli jeune homme tout à fait attirant et à son goût.

La discussion se poursuivit calmement et courtoisement même si Harry avait juste l'impression d'ennuyer son vis-à-vis. Ça devait être ses yeux. Cependant, lorsqu'il posa la question pour être sûr, une réponse franche et fleurie agrémentée d'un sourire narquois lui parvint :

« Je n'hésite jamais à dire quand on me casse les couilles. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux continuer à me parler de ta vie. Elle est amusante par rapport à celle des gens de ce pays... »

A la fin du repas où le blond avait insisté pour payer – et il était convaincant – Harry posa tout de même l'autre question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de l'échange.

« Au fait, vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Moi ? Drago. Drago Malefoy. »

Et quelques instants plus tard, quand il rentra à son hôtel plus perturbé que jamais avec la promesse d'un autre rendez-vous et un numéro de téléphone en poche, il se dit que ce nom n'avait sans doute pas été choisi exprès, mais que bon sang, c'était un sacré coup du sort ; il était fait pour lui.

* * *

Drago le Dragon et ses Serpents... il n'avait pas osé lui proposer, mais ça aurait fait un super nom pour les spectacles un peu « pompeux » qu'il offrait parfois dans les grandes villes indiennes.

Maintenant qu'il était rentré chez lui, il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir émis l'idée de façon humoristique. Peut-être que ça les aurait rendus complices. Ou tout l'inverse.

Ils s'étaient revus. Deux fois. Mais ça n'était pas allé plus loin que quelques sourires. En dehors de ses représentations, le blond était froid physiquement et ne recherchait pas le contact. C'était dommage. Harry n'aurait pas craché sur quelques petits plaisirs indiens avec le plus bel homme du pays.

Mais il rêvait sans doute beaucoup trop. Ce gars n'était pas fait pour lui, le myope mal coiffé. Il avait sans doute une femme, éventuellement des enfants.

Néanmoins, un matin où il avait congé, ce ne fut pas le soleil qui le réveilla car il avait encore oublié de fermer les rideaux, mais un SMS. De ce même bel homme.

 _Eh,_ moorkh _, dépêche-toi, je suis à l'aéroport de Londres, je suis perdu, j'arrive pas à récupérer ma valise, viens me chercher – LCdS alias Drago qui sait que tu veux mon cul._

* * *

 **Je suppose que ça n'intéresse personne – en même temps, c'est Drago, pff – mais à chaque review, j'invite celui-ci pour une petite danse du ventre personnelle ! :3**

 **A très bientôt !**


End file.
